Imaginación
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ese San Valentine todos la vieron sola. Pero ella se sentía acompañada.


Imaginación.

Karin abrió los ojos con pesadez, maldiciendo cuando vio la fecha en el calendario.

Catorce de febrero.

"Me gustas…"

Gruñó y se levantó de la cama de un tirón.

Él no vendría.

Se colocó su uniforme de secundaria, gracias a Dios el último año que tendría que aguantar y luego podría ir a la preparatoria, yupi.

Bajó y desayunó ignorando los chillidos de Yuzu y el viejo por ese día tan "especial".

"Nunca sentí algo como esto por nadie."

Exasperada, se fue sin esperar a su hermana, ya la llevaría el viejo.

"Solo tú."

Gruñó una vez más por pensar tantas estupideces, y deseó haber tenido algo cerca para patear.

Justo en ese momento, sintió una mirada taladrarla.

Volteó de inmediato a toda velocidad, pero no vio nada, por más que presto mucha atención a cada detalle, no notó ningún cambio.

Algo dudosa, siguió avanzando en su camino. Aun con la no tan incómoda sensación de ser observada.

Al llegar la escuela estaba hecha un caos como todos los años, así que la Kurosaki puso su mejor cara de: no-te-acerques-o-mueres.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti..."

¡Estúpidas parejas que no dejaban de mirarse estúpidamente!

Ella los odiaba.

¿Qué no podían ir a amarse en privado?

"…Todo el tiempo…"

Dio un gruñido, otra vez, mientras abría su casillero.

"En realidad creo que…"

-¿Kurosaki-san?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

"Te amo, Karin."

-¡¿Qué?!- rugió girándose a ver a quien la había llamado, que ahora mismo estaba temblando por su grito.

-Eh…- era un chico, tal vez de su misma edad, con las mejillas ridículamente sonrojadas y una caja entre las manos. –Toma.-

Empujó la caja prácticamente contra su nariz mientras apartaba la mirada asemejándose a un tomate.

La pelinegra tomó la caja con molestia y se sorprendió levemente al ver que había un par de bombones bien decorados dentro.

-Emm… ¿gracias?- murmuró con desinterés. No tenía ni idea quien era ese chico de cabello castaño claro.

-Por favor…- hizo una exagerada reverencia. -¡Se mi novia!- rogó con determinación.

"Quisiera pedirte que fueras mi novia…"

-No.- negó de inmediato, devolviéndole la caja.

"…Pero es probable que no volvamos a vernos."

Él la miró ceñudo.

-Es un regalo. Quédatelo.- ella no esperó que le dijera eso, normalmente los chicos que rechazaba no eran tan amables. –Y me temó que debo insistir.- volvió a mirar al piso aun con aquella ridícula reverencia.

Karin lo evaluó.

Alto, cabello del mismo color que el de Yuzu, ojos inocentes, bien parecido, mirada amable.

¿Por qué no?

Ya habían pasado dos años de la última vez que lo vio, a él.

"Solo quería que lo supieras."

El dolor la golpeó con fuerza.

-Yo…- decir que sí. ¿Qué tan difícil era?

Pues, no era difícil, pero para ella se volvió difícil cuando recordó aquel beso que había compartido con cierta persona albina luego de que le declarara sus sentimientos. Más las palabras que dijo después.

"Dime egoísta. Pero solo quiero que estés conmigo."

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué no podía dejar salir la afirmación de sus labios?

-Kurosaki-san…- el castaño hizo amago de poner una mano contra su mejilla.

Pero justo en ese momento la temperatura de ese día levemente caluroso descendió drásticamente, haciendo que los estudiantes en el pasillo se abrazaran a sí mismos, entre ellos incluido el castaño, y Karin contuviera las ganas de hacerlo.

"Eres mía."

Sonrió negando con la cabeza y dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su compañero.

-Lo siento. Pero ya estoy enamorada irremediablemente de otra persona.- a medida que habló, la temperatura del ambiente regresó a la normalidad. –Aunque es un imbécil.- eso último lo susurró de modo que nadie escuchara.

La cara del chico cayó, pero luego suspiró.

-Entiendo.- era tan comprensivo.

¿Por qué le dijo que no?

"Soy tuyo."

Ah, sí.

El castaño se fue cabizbajo hasta el final del pasillo donde una chica de cabello castaño oscuro lo esperaba.

La chica lo miraba de la misma estúpida manera en la que Karin miraba a Hitsugaya Toshiro, como si estuviera locamente enamorada, de un completo idiota que no le daba la suficiente atención.

-¿Cómo te fue?- apenas logró oírla preguntar a la castaña.

-Tal y como dijiste que me iría.- ahora la voz del chico sonaba más animada.

Hizo bien en rechazarlo, después de todo.

Si a alguien quería de verdad aquel muchacho, no era a la Kurosaki, solo esperaba que se diera cuenta algún día.

Comió los bombones de buena gana de regreso a su casa, sintiendo todo el tiempo una mirada seguirla.

"Tal vez vuelva, otro San Valentine."

Ella se había sentido tremendamente decepcionada cuando él no se apareció el año anterior.

O más bien, furiosa.

¿En verdad Toshiro había vuelto?

Y si era así.

¿Por qué no se mostraba?

¿O acaso ella estuviera imaginándolo por su obvia desesperación por verlo?

Pasó toda la noche esperando a que se revelara, pero el capitán de la décima no se mostró, y la de ojos oscuros ya estaba dudando de su cordura, a pesar de que no podía dejar de sentir esa mirada cada que estaba cerca de una ventana o salía fuera.

¿En realidad solo era su imaginación?

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir Karin ya había maldecido de todas las formas que conocía al albino.

Tal vez el que la temperatura bajara fue solo una rareza de esas que pasaban una vez cada tanto, tal vez ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Daba igual, él no se apareció esa noche y no se iba a aparecer mañana ni nunca.

Antes de acostarse, decidió descorrer las cortinas y abrir la ventana.

Envuelta entre sus mantas y mirando al cielo nocturno, ella no dejó de sentir esa mirada, como si Toshiro estuviera velándola del otro lado de la ventana, de alguna manera habiendo encontrado la forma de que no pudiera verlo por más que se esforzara.

Con esa sensación, ella durmió sintiéndose segura, protegida, y amada.

A pesar de que probablemente todo fuera cosa de su imaginación.

Fin.

Qué opinan ustedes? Habrá sido todo una jugarreta de la imaginación de Karin? e.e

Lo dejó a su imaginación! :D

Porque la mía ya no da para más :v

XD

Como sea.

MI PRIMER OS DE SAN VALENTINE! *O* Y es una mierda rara! :P Y mil años después de SV xD

Ahh... no les quiero seguir jodiendo la vida con mis problemas de insomnio n3n

Así que, los personajes de Tite, y sin más...

Me despido!

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
